


stand up

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which niall moves to LA to become famous and finds an indie musician named zayn who’s trying to do the same. this fic will be more bromance/best friends than anything. feedback is appreciated thx!</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand up

It’s not like there were terrible Irish musicians. He just liked more main stream. And by that of course, he liked anything that was popular in America. So of course, the first place he went when he got to Los Angeles was a record shop just down the street from his hotel. Aside from getting out of the heat, he saw it as a chance to really experience American music. Back home in Ireland, he’d get to a record shop and see mixed artists. There were the pop/rock sections with popular artists like Justin Bieber and Coldplay and then there were the smaller sections of things like artists that had been discovered in Ireland or even the UK. 

Niall really, really, really enjoyed Justin Bieber. A lot of his friends had even told him that he reminded them of the teen pop sensation. He had flippy dyed blond hair and a definite baby face. Even at the age of 19, he looked like a child. But it didn’t really bother him. He could also sing and play guitar, his two major talents. He was hoping that while in LA he could be found by any sort of producer, but so far he’d had no such luck. So he continued to walk the streets, stepping into small stores here and there to see what all he could find. The city somewhat reminded him of Dublin. Dublin wasn’t this busy, but it was a city all the same. Dublin was also one of the most mainstream places in Ireland and was covered head to toe in shops like these. Little small tag clothing stores with t-shirts that sold for $50 each and record shops that sold incredible deals on music and DVDs. It was nothing like Mullingar, though. 

The bell above the door rang and the Irish boy realized he, aside from the cashier, was no longer the only person in the store. It was a middle eastern male who looked almost the same age as he. This boy was different though. He was very pretty. Niall never thought he’d ever use that sort of adjective for a male, but it was the only word that came to mind. This guy had a few tattoos here and there, small earrings, hair that seemed to defy any law of gravity, and when he looked straight at Niall, his eyes were bright and a somewhat hazel color. The blond glanced down at his selections, looking up to find the other boy was gone. 

He left the shop in a hurry, almost losing his footing as he ran down the sidewalk. He wasn’t sure why he had suddenly felt compelled to just leave. Instead of heading to the other shops like he normally did, he ended up walking back to the hotel. It was later in the afternoon now and Niall was getting hungry considering he’d pretty much skipped lunch. A day in the hotel, he’d go swimming and order room service and just hang out there. For some reason, he didn’t want to risk seeing the boy from the record shop. He knew his odds of seeing him again were a million to one especially in a city like LA, but he’d always had the weirdest luck. 

Walking now up the street towards the more residential areas, Niall couldn’t stop thinking about the boy in the record shop. It had been an extremely fast lived and fleeting moment and he was sure the other had long since forgotten about him, but the look of the boy’s eyes was forever imprinted in his mind. He’d seen hazel eyes like that before, but none that lively or vivid. When he thought of hazel eyes, he thought of a dull brownish green. But these were somewhat full of life and anything but dull. And his skin was a glowing dark tan, one that couldn’t be store bought or done through a booth. He stood out from everyone else Niall had seen in the city, and he knew the boy was definitely not from around this area. 

“Wake up, you moron!” A deep accent threw him off balance before he realized he was standing in the middle of a two-way street. He’d been completely mesmerized by his train of thought that he wasn’t watching where he walked, and if it wasn’t for the strange voice that warned him he probably would have been hit by oncoming traffic. Now standing on by the traffic light on the other side, he looked across to see his middle-eastern record shop boy standing and staring straight at him. “You idiot..you could have gotten hit!” He was shouting an awful lot, and Niall was turning a bright red. More from his mistake, less from his infatuation. Was that the right word? Infatuation? He wasn’t in love with the boy. He wasn’t obsessed. Or was he? 

Better act quick. “Thanks..!” Well that was beautiful. The dark-haired male waved before turning quick on his heels and heading back towards the record shop. Was he following Niall? Was he as bewitched about the blond as Niall had been about him? Or maybe it was just his luck? Better stop thinking so hard about this, I don’t think he’ll be there to save me next time… Which was true and unfortunate. Niall shook his head, deciding that he’d think better on a full stomach. Or maybe a nap would clear his mind. Either would work. 

One thing was for certain, though. He’d probably be visiting the record shop again the next day.


End file.
